


шаги.

by lykretsiya



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: бёль останавливается.





	шаги.

ЁнСон делает два шага на каждый шаг Бёль — не потому, что их разница в росте настолько велика, что она не успевает. Просто так. Раз, два — один. 

Бёль делает один широкий шаг — ЁнСон делает два маленьких, и они вместе меньше шага Бёль. ЁнСон шагает осторожно, с оглядкой назад, Бёль — просто идёт вперёд.

Шаг, шаг, ещё шаг. Шаг — и ещё шаг. Два шага.

ЁнСон не успевает, потому что Бёль не останавливается. Не из-за ширины шага. Хвиин и Хеджин делают такие же широкие шаги, но они всё ещё на одном уровне, тогда как Бёль далеко впереди.

Издалека спина Бёль кажется шире, чем когда она стоит рядом, но ЁнСон этого не помнит. Её клетчатые рубашки и однотонные футболки — их не видно.

ЁнСон видит только очертания и делает ещё два шага.

*

Хвиин рассказывает что-то Хеджин и Бёль; Хеджин внимательно слушает, накручивая лапшу на палочки. Бёль листает рекомендации в инстаграме и даже не пытается делать вид, что ей интересно.

— Мунбёль — на площадку, — зазывает менеджер из дверного проёма.

Бёль медленно поднимается с места, кладёт свой телефон на кофейный столик и выходит из гримёрки. ЁнСон идёт за ней — по два шага на её один.

Томное выражение лица Бёль - это безразличие. Полуприкрытые глаза, приоткрытые губы — это всё безразличие, и ЁнСон знает об этом.

Только она и знает.

Улыбка в голосе Бёль — это тоже безразличие, потому что она не улыбается. Её лицо выглядит обычно, и нет складок у носа, когда она действительно улыбается. ЁнСон помнит об этом со старых выпусков шоу — только по видео.

Бёль делает шаг — один большой широкий шаг, и её кроссовки скрипят, но со стороны ЁнСон не слышно ни звука.

Фотограф говорит Бёль:

— Следи за камерой.

Он говорит:

— Сфокусируй взгляд на объективе.

Говорит:

— Хорошо.

Совсем не хорошо, потому что Бёль смотрит не в объектив, а сквозь него. У нёё стеклянны глаза.

ЁнСон чувствует свою вину — за безразличие, за молчание. За то, что для Бёль всё это перестаёт быть весёлым. 

ЁнСон не отвечает на простой вопрос, на который знает ответ, и вот к чему всё это приводит.

Винить себя — бесполезно, но не лишено смысла.

Бёль делает два шага на три — теперь — шага ЁнСон. Теперь даже силуэт видно с трудом, и ЁнСон приходится напрягать зрение, чтобы не потерять её окончательно.

*

ЁнСон бежит — спотыкается, падает; она не чувствует ног, но продолжает бежать. Фигура Бёль вдалеке не становится ближе, как бы ЁнСон ни старалась.

Между ними пропасть шириной в непонимание.

ЁнСон любит Бёль — трепетно, нежно, и это — худшее, потому что Бёль это не интересует. По крайней мере сейчас. Ей всё равно, и от этого 'худшее' становится 'кошмарным'. ЁнСон стоит переступить через свою гордость, но её гордость широкими шагами следует за Бёль.

Хвиин говорит, что ей, Бёль, нужно время.

Она говорит: просто подожди.

Говорит: не нужно на неё давить.

Вот только это Бёль давит на ЁнСон — своим пустым взглядом, которым она цепляется за всё, кроме ЁнСон. И тяжёлым вязким молчанием, когда они остаются вдвоём. А ещё — сухим безжизненным голосом.

ЁнСон едва сдерживается от того, чтобы встряхнуть Бёль за плечи и накричать на неё что есть сил. Сдерживается — потому что не имеет на это право.

Бёль тяжело идёт впереди, оставляя отчётливые резные следы от кроссовок на пути ЁнСон. На два следа Бёль приходится до десяти следов ЁнСон; она топчется на месте, то и дело пытаясь повернуть назад, но в итоге перекрывает следы Бёль своими.

Улыбка у Бёль теперь дежурная, вялая и совершенно ненастоящая. Улыбки из вежливости никогда не бывают настоящими.

На интервью и шоу Бёль — обычно, до всей этой игры в догонялки — не сдерживает себя. Трогает. Гладит. Касается. ЁнСон чувствует себя не в своей тарелки из-за отсутствия холодной тяжести на предплечье.

Холод становится иллюзорным, но ощутимым.

Настоящий холод — от её рук — никогда не был по-настоящему холодным.

ЁнСон передёргивает плечами.

Хеджин отдаёт ей свою тёплую кофту, но ЁнСон всё равно чувствует себя продрогшей до костей.

*

Говорить:

— Всё в порядке, —

с каждым разом становится всё сложнее, потому что всё ни хрена не в порядке.

Бёль пропускает посещение домашнего бара Хеджин, даже не объясняя причину. Просто:

— Я не приду.

И:

— Может, в другой раз.

А ещё:

— Повеселитесь.

Об этом ЁнСон узнаёт только после бутылки соджу. Знает даже Хвиин, которая опаздывает. Хеджин проговаривается случайно, и от этого становится гадко.

ЁнСон не умеет пить, поэтому не напивается, но сегодня, смотря на пустое место Бёль между ней и Хвасой, хочется напиться как никогда.

Конечно, ЁнСон не напивается.

Ей уже давно не восемнадцать, чтобы решать проблемы подобным образом. А ещё — она не сможет остановиться, если начнёт.

Похмелье — отвратительное дополнение к и без того патовой ситуации. На похмельную голову не снизойдёт гениальное решение всех проблем, потому что это совершенно не тот случай.

Всё далеко не 'в порядке', сколько бы ЁнСон ни проговаривала это вслух.

ЁнСон знает, как Бёль справляется с кризисами, и от осознания, что Бёль сейчас сидит по самое горло в одеяле и бессмысленно тычет в рекомендации на ютубе, желание напиться возрастает в геометрической прогрессии.

Раньше ЁнСон могла прийти — открыть дверь своим ключом, собрать с пола разбросанные вещи и забраться к Бёль под одеяло.

Раньше.

Теперь же ЁнСон — первопричина.

Хеджин предлагает спеть в караоке, но ЁнСон отказывается. Допивает из своего стакана. 

Уходит.

Без Бёль ей здесь нечего делать, как бы сильно она ни любила Хвиин и Хеджин.

У них есть свой собственный уютный мирок. Свой ЁнСон разрушает собственноручно.

*

ЁнСон знает, что чувствовать вину за то, над чем не имеешь контроля, не имеет смысла; проблема в том, что ситуация с Бёль полностью под её контролем, но она не может заставить себя не озираться и шагать шире.

Тогда как ЁнСон сокращает количество шагов до полутора на каждый шаг Бёль, Бёль меняет траекторию и идёт по диагонали.

Луна не может самостоятельно менять направление, но от луны в Бёль только фамилия. Порой ЁнСон жалеет об этом, ведь для луны солнце остаётся относительно неподвижным.

От солнца в ЁнСон только имя. 

Бёль не показывает своего раздражения. Возможно, его и нет вовсе, а ЁнСон просто хочется верить, что ей хотя бы немного не всё равно. 

Бёль обращается к Хвиин, хотя ЁнСон стоит в шаге от неё. Говорит:

— Передай мне--

Хвиин медленно моргает, переводя взгляд на ЁнСон, которая буквально касается вещи Бёль, но ничего не говорит.

Бёль бросает короткое:

— Спасибо, — 

и уходит в другую гримёрку. На ЁнСон она не смотрит, словно её здесь вообще нет.

*

ЁнСон может ответить на вопрос Бёль в любой момент, кроме того, когда она этот вопрос задаёт.

Это не было неожиданностью или внезапностью, они обе понимали, что вопрос будет задан, и ответ должен быть озвучен. Но когда Бёль спрашивает, ЁнСон теряется и может только беспомощно открывать и закрывать рот.

Конечно, ЁнСон любит Бёль — действительно любит, без всяких 'но' и 'вот только'. И ей самой не до конца понятно, почему это оказывается так сложно произнести вслух.

Бёль тогда говорит:

— Ладно.

Она говорит:

— Всё нормально.

Говорит:

— Сделаем перерыв.

Всё нихрена не 'нормально', потому что Бёль выглядит подавлено. 

Бёль выпускает руки ЁнСон из своих и уходит — она всегда уходит. И всегда делает шаг на полтора — теперь — шага ЁнСон.

Бёль не пишет ей с пожеланиями доброго утра и спокойной ночи, не звонит и не замечает. То есть — совсем.

Фотограф говорит:

— Посмотри на ЁнСон.

Бёль плавно поворачивает голову и концентрирует взгляд на переносице ЁнСон. Её холодные руки теперь действительно холодные.

Этот перерыв нужен в первую очередь не ЁнСон, а самой Бёль. ЁнСон это понимает и терпеливо ждёт, по сто раз переписывая речь, которую собирается ей сказать, когда попадёт в её поле зрения.

В конце концов — если Бёль захочет, что ЁнСон её догнала, она остановится и подождёт. Чтобы они вместе шли в ритм. Из одной точки.

 _Это_ ЁнСон понимает только сейчас.

*

Проходит не день и не два — проходят недели, прежде чем ЁнСон устаёт ждать.

ЁнСон готова ждать столько, сколько потребуется, но это невероятно утомительно. ЁнСон теперь тоже не смотрит на Бёль, чтобы лишний раз не тосковать попусту.

Делает шаг, два — почти такие же широкие, как и у Бёль, но пытаться её нагнать уже нет смысла. ЁнСон смотрит в её спину — в ту, что кажется шире, когда смотришь издалека. Клетка на её рубашке красно-чёрная.

Бёль умеет выбирать момент; пожалуй, только с вопросом она выступает не вовремя.

После выступления, на котором Бёль фальшиво улыбается, на котором смотрит сквозь толпу, на котором читает свои партии на автомате, — после этого выступления Бёль ловит ЁнСон за подол юбки в дверях гримёрки.

Бёль говорит:

— Надо по--

ЁнСон её перебивает:

— Я люблю тебя.

Бёль перевод взгляд со стены прямо на лицо ЁнСон — впервые за последние пару недель. И действительно смотрит. Прямо в глаза.

ЁнСон ещё никогда не хотела поцеловать её сильнее.

— Я люблю тебя.

Шаг. 

— Я люблю тебя.

Ёщё один шаг. 

— Я люблю тебя.

Бёль останавливается.

ЁнСон с разбега врезается в грудь Бёль и обнимает её настолько крепко, насколько может.


End file.
